season 5 episode one Andre's secret parents part 1
by victoriousfan123
Summary: this is about how Andre has been hiding a secret from his friends and Tori and jade are eager to know this is only part 1 of two:)


It has just turned 9'o'clock and all the students are arriving to school, Tori, Jade, Beck,Robbie and cat walk into sikowitz classroom and for once he is there on time.

'heeeellloooo young people of the future generation please take your seats' sikowitz says with a cheeky grin on his face.

they all take their seats and on the white board behind them it has a description about aliens, Beck sees this and looks confused and sips his coffee.

tori: has anyone seen Andre?

Beck:nope

Robbie: where is he?

Rex:if they knew that they wouldn't be asking stupid

Robbie:there was no need to hurt my feelings

cat: *laughs*

jade: what's funny cat?

cat: I was thinking of this time when my brother went to Australia and swam with crocodiles

Tori: was he okay after?

Cat: no.. he is still seriously messed up

Beck: so where is Andre

Jade: blah, blah, blah no one cares.

*Andre runs in* he is holding a gallon of chocolate beverage

Beck: chocolate beverage?

Tori: don't you only drink that when something is wrong, is something wrong?

Andre: ye.. I mean noo umm nothing wrong, im fine ahh.

Sikowitz: Andre, welcome to the future.

Cat:were in the future OMG!

Jade: here play with the pretty necklace.

Cat; ooh it's sparkly!

Sikowitz: so today kiddie winks we are going to learn about Charles Dickens

Jade: who's that?

Beck: huuh?

Tori: He was an old English writer

Sikowitz: CORRECT... so as i was saying tha-

*bells rings*

sikowitz: class dismissed, oh gandi what have I done with my bread stick?

*at the Asphalt Cafe*

there is Jade,Beck and Tori sitting eating there lunch

Tori: what do you think is wrong with Andre he has been acting kinda weird lately

Beck: maybe he's just tired

Jade: or fed up.. if i had a grandma like that.. wait i wouldn't have a grandma like that

Tori: Jade!

* Robbie and cat walks over*

Robbie: hey hey hey!

Cat: HEEEYYYYY! hahahaha!

*Andre walks over with his chocolate beverage*

Tori: are you sure your okay Andre?

Andre: I'm cool, its just family you know how they can be annoying don't you Tori

*Trina stands a meter away* Trina: that's so mean *runs away*

Jade: and true

Andre: well i gotta go now *walks off*

Robbie: I've never heard Andre mention anything about family

Tori: neither have I

Beck: its probably nothing

-At Tori's house-

* Tori checks her phone on the slap*

*one update from Andre Harris*

'Andre: help i can't handle this anyone out the help me! mood:depressed emotion: sad face'

*knock at the door*

Tori: who is it?

Jade: who do you think?

Tori: hold on one minute.. . Jade?

Jade: well done do you want a gold star?

Tori: umm.. no I'm okay what do you want? why are you here?

Jade: I've been researching

Tori: do I really want to here the rest of your sentence?

Jade: let me finish.. Andre family

Tori: and?.. what did you find?..

Jade: well if it is the right Harris family that i looked up it says that they are millionaires

Tori: millionaires? well that's one huge secret Andre has kept from me!

Jade: so why do you think he doesn't want us to know this?

Tori: i don't know but i sure what to find out!

Jade: Duhhhh!

Tori: so do you have a plan

Jade: i sure do!

-next day, at school-

Jade, Cat, Robbie, Beck, Tori and Andre were all in sikowitz drama class but in the black box theatre doing another improvisation class.

sikowitz: i want you to eat in two teams of three and this time you can choose.

jade: i want to be in a group with Tori and Andre

Tori: ohh are you sure jade? smirking

Andre: me? are you sure you want me?

Beck: yeh jade you sure you want Andre?

Jade: yes is their a problem with that

Andre: umm no i just thought you might have chose some one else ya know?

Sikowitz: Tori, Jade, Andre up on the stage you go hurry you only live young for a little while

Rex: yeh, take the advice from the old hippy

Robbie:REX!

Jade:** A**ndre are you feeling ok

Andre: **B**rilliant why do you ask

Tori: **C**ause you've been acting weird lately

Jade: **D**on't you think Andre

Andre: **E**rmm no I've been fine *starts to panic*

Tori: **F**act is we know your secret

Jade: **G**od, how did you think you was going to get away with this one

Andre: **H**ow..how do you know

Tori: **I** know you know what we are thinking why did you tell you

*class stares in silence*

*whispers* Beck: hey Robbie do you know what they are talking about?

*whispers back* Robbie: no clue

*whispers* Rex: what ever it is, it's sure entertaining

Jade:** J**ust tell us, tell every one here *grins*

Andre: **K**ay, well MY PARENTS ARE RICH *runs away* *looks disappointed*

Beck: well done Jade, Well done Tori you've upset Andre

Robbie: don't you think you should apologize?

Jade: i do what i feel

tori: *looks shocked*

Hi. if you read this thank you so much, sorry about all the mistakes, this is my first fanfic, i hope you like it. It took me forever, thank you so much:) xx


End file.
